<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morsel by poselikeateam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315172">Morsel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam'>poselikeateam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Higher Vampire Jaskier AUs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Blood, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Drugged Sex, Elder Scrolls Lore, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Self-Esteem Issues, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Monsterfucker Geralt of Rivia, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Overstimulation, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, References to Illness, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vampire Bites, Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion, Vampire Sex, Vampires, technically because of what the blood/bite does to each of them, vampires have lisps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is a higher vampire who has always used his trysts to feed. If he doesn't feed, he can't keep his human form. And that has never been a problem, but now...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Higher Vampire Jaskier AUs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morsel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So one of my favourite vampire tropes is more or less "I am very hungry but I cannot feed ANGST" which, with higher vampires in Witcher lore, doesn't really work. So I took a little bit from Elder Scrolls lore instead — specifically, how when you get to a certain level of hunger, people can tell what you are. I am not sure what I expected this to be, but I didn't really expect to write this? Not unhappy with it though. </p><p>My next fic probably won't be a higher vampire AU for once. Also I'm trying to cut down on making things into proper nouns when they aren't lmfao </p><p>Oh and for those of you who've asked, link to the Geraskier Discord server <a href="https://discord.gg/vHmmG5M">HERE</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiding what he is has always been a unique challenge, since day one. Like anything, he supposes it’s gotten easier with time, but the thing is just because something requires <i>less</i> effort doesn’t necessarily mean it requires <i>no</i> effort. Here’s the thing: Jaskier is a higher vampire. No one really seems to know what that <i>means</i>, obviously his own kind notwithstanding. Most think that ‘Higher’ means something like nobility or royalty, which is frankly laughable. It just means he is more powerful than his lesser cousins. There is also a common misconception that higher vampires don’t <i>need</i> to drink blood, which... </p><p>It’s not necessarily true. </p><p>It’s not entirely wrong, but it isn’t entirely correct either. If he didn’t want to live amongst humans he wouldn’t need blood. He isn’t really sure about the science or reasoning or whatever you call it, but human blood makes him more <i>human</i>. He can make himself look completely human and it is easier the more well-fed he is. If he is hungry, that part of his power diverts to keeping him functioning, and he can’t hide his true form anymore.</p><p>Being well fed also keeps the sun from bothering him. He won’t burn up or anything, but he is sensitive. It’s too bright, too hot, too <i>much</i>, and while he still prefers being out at night whether he’s hungry or not, he doesn’t mind it when his belly is full. </p><p>Most of his power goes to making himself as human-like as possible. While many vampires don’t see the appeal of a trade-off like that, of sacrificing power simply to be able to live amongst humans, Jaskier is the opposite: he simply can’t see the appeal of keeping himself hidden away and alone in exchange for powers he frankly wouldn’t make use of anyway. </p><p>His kind have three forms, though it’s more of a spectrum: human, transitional, and batlike. He hasn’t looked like a giant bat more than a handful of times, <i>hates</i> the way it feels. The transitional form is named for its place in the middle of the spectrum rather than its actual nature; that is to say, as far as he can tell, it is his “true” form. Of course, he prefers the human form above all else.</p><p>He enjoys entertaining, enjoys attention, enjoys being social. He doesn’t want to be a stodgy old batlike hermit, he wants to see the world. </p><p>The thing is, he has spent so long as a human that when he starts to go hungry, it <i>hurts</i>. It actually feels like starvation, his power switching slowly from one function to another, his body changing. It’s a slow and aching process and he hasn’t let it complete in longer than he can accurately say. He’s taken a sort of half-shifted form every now and again but he just doesn’t use his full vampiric form. It doesn’t make sense to him, he doesn’t need it, doesn’t <i>want</i> it. </p><p>When he is traveling with Geralt, he has less opportunities to feed, and he tries to budget accordingly. He takes lovers with little care given to the possible repercussions, sinks his teeth into their inner thigh where their normally inattentive lovers are too selfish and stupid to look, where they won’t be <i>seen</i>. He drinks slightly more than his fill when he knows they’ll be away from civilisation for too long. It takes more liaisons than it would if he paced himself like he always has, but usually he just doesn’t have that luxury anymore.</p><p>And, he’s not <i>upset</i> about it. No one is <i>forcing</i> him to do this, he <i>chose</i> it and he wouldn’t choose differently if given the chance. It’s just difficult sometimes, but that’s life on the road. </p><p>The frustrating thing is when they can’t go to a city or town, when he is so <i>hungry</i> but there is nothing he can <i>do</i> about it. He knows what he must look like: eyes baggy and ringed with grey, like he’s insomniac or anaemic; movements sluggish and clumsy; heartbeat erratic and then sluggish; breathing laboured; veins prominent as his skin becomes paler and paler. He knows the way he shakes when it gets too bad, the way everything about him becomes muted. It’s so rare for it to get that bad but sometimes there’s just nothing he can <i>do</i>. </p><p>The first time Geralt had been so worried, bless him — he thought Jaskier was ill, was dying. Technically, he was ill, in a sense. Jaskier insisted that he was probably fine, that it was likely nothing, that he didn’t need a healer but a good night’s rest in a real bed. After a few days spent in an actual town, he was right as rain again, and somehow Geralt was not suspicious.</p><p>It can be absolutely maddening, hearing Geralt’s too-slow heartbeat when he’s hungry. Once, when Geralt came back from a hunt, injured, Jaskier’s knees actually gave out. He’d said something about losing his footing, don’t worry darling, and insisted that the most important thing was getting Geralt patched up. It was, partly because he didn’t want to see the White Wolf injured, and partly because it would <i>really</i> help if he couldn’t smell Geralt’s blood so fucking <i>vividly</i>.</p><p>It has happened a number of times in the time they’ve known each other, that he is unable to feed, but it’s never gotten so bad in Geralt’s presence that he couldn’t handle it. He’s always been so <i>careful</i> that he simply never thought it would be an issue. More accurately, he supposes, he’d <i>hoped</i> it would never be an issue.</p><p>Unfortunately, it is an issue now. </p><p>See, there has been a shift in their dynamic, as of late. He and Geralt have, to his unparalleled glee, recently become an <i>item</i>. And at first, oh, it was the most <i>wonderful</i> thing that’s ever happened to him. It still is, really! It’s just, well, it’s really cut into his ability to feed himself.</p><p>Jaskier has always relied on one-night stands to feed himself, not counting the few times he’s had a regular, willing donor. His bite can deliver a mind-blowing pleasure and if he trusts someone enough to let them know what he is, they tend to be more than willing to help him out every now and again. When he keeps himself well-fed, he doesn’t need to drink too much at a time, but he already hasn’t been doing that.</p><p>The problem with their current situation is that, well, Jaskier has never been the biggest fan of infidelity. It’s not like he won’t fuck a married woman when he knows her needs aren’t being taken care of, but that’s different to him. What he and Geralt have is <i>real</i>, and it’s built on a mutual sense of trust and love and respect, and they do take care of each other. And he knows it’s probably ironic that he’s talking about trust and respect and taking care of each other but won’t share this very important thing with Geralt, won’t give him a chance to take care of this need, but, well… he’s afraid. </p><p>It’s not as though he doesn’t trust Geralt, he just can’t handle the possibility, however slim, that Geralt won’t accept him, will toss him aside when he finds out. Jaskier is a monster, at the end of the day, and Geralt is a monster hunter; and while, yes, Jaskier doesn’t <i>act</i> monstrous, he knows what he is. And he knows that Geralt is attracted to him physically, but what about his <i>other</i> form? It’s not <i>pretty</i>. </p><p>The whole thing just makes him terribly anxious, so he would rather avoid it for as long as possible. So, he can’t bat his eyes (pardon the pun) and bring some pretty little thing his way for a meal, and he has <i>tried</i> animal blood but it’s like trying to live on stale bread alone, he simply <i>can’t</i>. </p><p>They have stopped in three different towns now and Jaskier has fed in none of them. The process is slow, but he can feel himself falling apart, and he knows that Geralt has probably noticed by now. At the last town, his fingers shook too badly to play, and he couldn’t quite keep his fangs in, so he couldn’t sing because he’d had a ploughing <i>lisp</i>. Honestly, he doesn’t know how much longer he can insist that he “just needs some rest” without Geralt demanding to take him to a healer.</p><p>He knows that he could part ways with Geralt for now, go gorge himself, and come back when he’s okay again, but he’d honestly, selfishly not wanted to leave Geralt’s side now that they had this <i>thing</i> between them. If he leaves now and comes back healthy, Geralt might get suspicious, especially when he starts getting hungry again. He could try to sneak out and feed every so often but Geralt isn’t stupid, and he doesn’t deserve to even <i>feel</i> like he’s being cheated on. </p><p>At this point he is pale, he is shaking, everything <i>hurts</i>. He doesn’t know how he’s still traveling, but Geralt has been letting him ride Roach, and if nothing else shows that he’s in a bad way then <i>that</i> just proves it. He can barely stay on, at this point, but he can’t just <i>collapse</i> because Geralt would worry more. All he knows is that if he doesn’t come up with a solution soon, he’s going to start changing more, and Geralt is definitely going to know and he can’t handle that—</p><p>“Jaskier, talk to me,” Geralt says, and it’s so absurd hearing those words out of his mouth that Jaskier wants to laugh, but he chokes on it and realises that he’s hyperventilating. Oh, that’s not ideal.</p><p>“G-Godth, I’m thorry,” he lisps, cursing when he realises his teeth are in the way. He clings to Geralt’s tunic even as the smell of him drives him mad with hunger and <i>want</i>. “I’ll be okay,” he insists.</p><p>“You’re <i>not</i> okay now, though,” Geralt says. Jaskier can’t really answer, just shakes his head. “You’re ill.” Jaskier shakes his head again, and Geralt says, “What do you mean, ‘no’?”</p><p>“N-not ill,” he murmurs, “hungry.”</p><p>“You haven’t been eating,” the witcher murmurs. “I can go hunt—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>Jaskier shakes his head again.</p><p>“Talk to me, Jaskier,” Geralt says again, and Jaskier feels so <i>guilty</i>.</p><p>“I’m thorry,” he says again, “I couldn’t t-tell you.”</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>The bard takes a deep, shuddering breath, and allows his face to take a more vampiric shape — not quite his transitional form, but certainly no longer what he’s used to. “I’m not human,” he says, pulling back so Geralt can get a look at him. He closes his eyes, because he can’t— he can’t handle the rejection, if it’s there.</p><p>Large, warm, sword-callused hands cup his face, and he sobs a little at the feeling. “You’re a vampire,” Geralt says, and Jaskier nods. </p><p>“Higher vampire.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t hurt you.”</p><p>“I know,” Jaskier says around his mouthful of too-sharp teeth, “but I worried that you would… I don’t know, hate me.”</p><p>“I couldn’t,” Geralt insists. “This is why you’re hurting?” Jaskier nods again. “I thought higher vampires didn’t <i>need</i> blood.”</p><p>“Myth,” Jaskier says. “Fuck, let me…” He puts all of his concentration into willing his teeth to go back to how they look in his human form, because he is <i>not</i> lisping his way through this conversation. “Sorry. We technically don’t need it but it’s necessary to, well, maintain a human appearance. And I’ve been playing human for so long that my body isn’t used to being hungry. It hurts.”</p><p>“You should have told me.”</p><p>The bard sighs. “I know. I just couldn’t bring myself to say.”</p><p>“Can I help?”</p><p>Jaskier looks at Geralt sharply. “You what?”</p><p>“I said, can I help? You need blood. I have blood.”</p><p>“You… fuck, are you sure?” Jaskier grits his teeth against a wave of pain as his body fights against itself. “I, um, I think I’d need a <i>lot</i> at this point.”</p><p>Geralt hums. “Would it help if you shifted to your transitional form on purpose?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“If you aren’t fighting the change, you can retain more… energy, and shift back when you feel better,” Geralt reasons. Jaskier gapes at him.</p><p>“Do you know what you’re ask— fuck, of course you do, Mister Monster Hunter. You’re <i>sure</i>? I’m not… it’s not very attractive.”</p><p>Geralt actually huffs out a laugh. “I don’t think you can be unattractive,” he confesses, and Jaskier’s heart does a lovely little flip in his chest before he grits his teeth and nods.</p><p>“Alright,” he murmurs, and then there’s this <i>twisting</i> feeling and now— </p><p>His witcher is staring at him, and he looks away, self-consciously. He can’t quite speak the Common tongue in this form — can, but it’s more effort than it’s worth, and he’s pretty sure Geralt doesn’t understand the Vampire tongue, so he hopes for once that they aren’t going to have to <i>communicate</i> until he’s back to normal. He is, for all intents and purposes, a monster, and while he’s not exactly a giant bat (he won't take that form, doesn’t feel <i>comfortable</i> doing it) he’s still fully aware of how <i>ugly</i> he is.</p><p>His ears are long and pointed but not in the elegant way that the elves’ are. His fingers are now long, sharp, clawed. He can’t close his lips around his <i>enormous fucking fangs</i>. His eyes are sunken, his cheeks are sunken, he looks <i>corpselike</i> and <i>monstrous</i>. </p><p>A deceptively gentle hand is on his cheek again, and he opens his eyes. Geralt is smiling at him, and he doesn’t really understand <i>why</i>. </p><p>“And you said you were ugly,” Geralt jokes, and Jaskier lets out a startled laugh.</p><p>“Not quite attractive,” he argues.</p><p>“You’re <i>beautiful</i>,” Geralt insists, and Jaskier thinks that maybe he’s taken a few too many hits on the head but honestly, he’s not going to argue if it works in his favour. That strong, gentle hand is on the back of his head now, and he’s being pulled towards Geralt’s neck, and, “Bite me,” and <i>oh</i>—</p><p>He does, he can’t help himself. Horrifying, sharp teeth dig as gently as they can into already scarred flesh and the both of them groan at the feeling. Geralt’s blood splashes into his mouth and it’s so hot, so thick, so incredible. It tastes better than anything he’s ever had, oh, Melitele—</p><p>Geralt is letting out these little noises that Jaskier is half-registering, and for a moment he wants to pull back, afraid he’s managed to hurt his lover, but then he’s being pulled onto Geralt’s lap and that’s <i>definitely</i> not a sword in his pocket.</p><p>There’s no way he’s putting his claws anywhere <i>near</i> Geralt’s dick, so he grinds down into his lap instead and the answering moan is earth-shattering and beautiful. Jaskier is hard too, achingly hard, and he’s swimming in a haze of blood and lust and it’s almost <i>too much</i> but then Geralt is moving him again and somehow he’s gotten them both out of their trousers. He presses their lengths together and starts stroking and the feeling, oh <i>fuck</i> the feeling of his dick being stroked in Geralt’s hand while pressed against Geralt’s dick while he takes his fill of Geralt’s blood—</p><p>He comes embarrassingly quickly, a high whine escaping him as the world around him shatters.</p><p>When he comes to, he notices that he has bitten Geralt more than once — a few times, in fact, and he’s kind of embarrassed by it but he feels so <i>full</i> and <i>warm</i> and blissed-out that he can’t really think, and Geralt is whispering <i>please</i> with an oil-slick finger at his entrance, and he didn’t even notice that Geralt had gotten up or laid him down on his bedroll but Geralt is still hard and it all feels so <i>good</i> that he’s nodding—</p><p>And Geralt is pressing in, one finger, then two, then three. Jaskier’s muscles are so loose, feeling a relief that he hasn’t felt in <i>ages</i>, that the preparation shouldn’t take too long. He almost cries in relief when he feels the other man lovingly push his knees towards his chest but it’s not his cock that enters him, it’s his <i>tongue</i>, and Jaskier lets out a high, broken whine as Geralt eats him out like a fucking buffet. </p><p>When he’s loose and wet and begging around too-big, too-sharp teeth, Geralt finally presses into him, and he thinks maybe he actually <i>does</i> cry because Geralt is shushing him and kissing away his tears and whispering about how he’s <i>beautiful</i> and it should be <i>embarrassing</i>, how easily he’s taken apart, but fuck. The blood makes him feel almost high, blissed-out, and before he knows it he’s coming again and Geralt, yes, fuck yes, he’s coming inside him.</p><p>Jaskier opens his eyes again to a worried Geralt and a rising sun. When he looks at his fingers, they are back to normal. His teeth fit in his mouth again. He heaves a sigh of relief, and it shakes on its way out.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says, and he has never meant anything more. “Fuck, you are a <i>delicacy</i>.” </p><p>Geralt laughs, looking relieved. “Glad you approve,” he teases. </p><p>“We… we’re doing this again, right?” Jaskier asks, suddenly self-conscious. Geralt stares at him like he’s started speaking another language.</p><p>“Unless you have another way to keep yourself fed,” he says, brow furrowed. “It’s not exactly a hardship, Jaskier.”</p><p>The bard hums, sitting up. “Well then,” he says cheerfully, “Perhaps you’re up for breakfast?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>